


Pass the Popcorn

by CosmicJ_Writing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is end game, M/M, Shipper Aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky ships Destiel. Who doesn't? Destiel is end game, and Becky thinks what better way to put together a fated couple, than to get some help from the Goddess of Love herself. Thank God, in this case Goddess, Aphrodite ships it just as bad if not more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Popcorn

Becky dropped the last few ingredients of her spell into her bowl, three pure white feathers from a dove, a single red rose snipped on a full moon, a spinal bone from a doe, and a single half cup of gunpowder. She stroke a match, standing up and dropping it in the bowl. The gunpowder sparked, and the feathers and rose lit up. The bone turned black from the fire. Becky let out a breath and stepped carefully away, her mind automatically debating whether she should actually run before the woman showed up.

"Of all the places you could have summoned me, Girl." A woman said distastefully. Becky whirled, nearly toppling over her bowl of fire. She side stepped and backed, words trapped in her closed and locked up throat.  
"I was being fed grapes by Poseidon and Ares, in Paris. My perfect, pretty feet were being massaged by a sexy young bride who ran away from her husband." Aphrodite's piercing violet eyes looked off into the distance. "I can't wait to see her face between my thighs."

Becky's face flushed, she cleared ber throat. She ran ber hands down her blouse and pulled gently on her hair, clearly nervous to be in the beautiful woman's presence. She had light brown hair that cascaded in milk chocolate waves, and violet eyes that were filled with mischievousness and passion. She wore a long white, flowey dress that hugged her waistline, and stood out against her caramel skin. She was taller then Becky, and intimidating.

"Goddess of Love," she said carefully, "I have a request."

"Oh just give me ans order already you twit." Aphrodite scorned. "I'll do anything. Not that I have a say in the matter."

"Say?"

"You chained me! What do you think that spell is for Girl?!" Aphrodite's lips puckered and she tipped her head back, defiant and stubborn.

"Are you a fangirl?" Becky asked suddenly, her words jumbled and squished together, barely understandable. Aphrodite glanced her direction, curiosity taking flame in her purple irises.

"Let me guess. You want a certain couple of boys from that wretched band One Direction together. I always get that prayer, always from daughters. Thankfully my sons prefer the better bands."

"Not One Direction, and their music is not that bad by the way." Becky added, automatically taking offense to the goddess' opinion. "It's about a certain couple of men though."

"I can't make anyone fall in love." The woman said.

"What?!" Becky snapped, "But you're literally the goddess of freaking love!"

"Listen Mortal, I can crush your heart if I wanted to! I can break your heart, quite literally! What is it with mortals who think us immortal beings can do whatever we want?! We have rules to you know!" A purple fire burned in the goddess' eyes. "I can poison people with infatuations. You humans call it a crush, and later mistake it for love. Real love on the other hand, true love, is formed by the profound bond created by the couple."

"And Cas and Dean?" Becky said, picking at the dirt under her nails. Aphrodite's anger immediately reigned itself, her perfectly paint lips falling open.

"Oh my gods, why didn't you say something before hand!?" She wheezed. She bounced on the toes of her milky white pumps. "Those men have been completely untouchable since those chubby cherubs have had their hold on them. Their obsessed with the idea of drawing their relationship out."

"I just want them to be happy!" Becky whined. Aphrodite nodded, patting ber eyes as if she was crying.

"Oh my gods same! I want them so happy! They deserve to be happy! And then I want them to sacrifice themselves to save the other and die a painful death!"

"Yes! No! Wait what?"

Aphrodite sniffed and walked towards Becky.  
"I can't make mortals fall in love with each other. Really with those two, I wouldn't have to, but I can give them a push, so to speak. I can't touch them because of those baby men, but if you order me-"

"Okay so do it!" Becky jumped.

"Say please."

~Break~

Dean leaned his head back,  sleep quickly washing over him. He had kicked off his boots and thrown his lean body across his couch. Alcohol sloshed around his stomach any time he moved. Cas was asleep on his bed in his room, still resting from his last hunt. The damn angel still wants to be a hunter.

"Dean." A gruff voice said. Dean jumped, his forest green eyes popping open. Cas stood completely nude and naked in front of Dean. He cursed, shieldiing his eyes away. 

"Cas what are you doing?" He asked tiredly. 

"Talking to you." The angel answered.

"I mean you clothes Cas. Where the hell are your clothes?"

"On the floor in your room. It was hot in there." Cas answered. Dean sat up and immediately regretted it. He turned his face, keeping his eyes screwed shut. 

"Clothes Cas, go put on your clo-" Dean was cut off, weight suddenly being shoved at him. His arms immediately wrapped around Cas. Whether it was to keep him from falling or something more, he did it, and now all he could feel was Cas' thighs hugging his hips and his junk rubbing his stomach. Dean's breath got caught in his throat. 

"Dean I didn't mean to!" Cas gasped, worry in his voice. He tried getting up, only a force kept pushing him forward. "Dean!"

Dean held his breath as Cas' ass rubbed against his unmentionables, the angel's junk obliviously hardening against Dean's abdomen. Fear gripped at Dean's shoulders, and all he could think was, if this was the way he'd die, it wasn't so bad. 

"Dean what is happening?" Cas asked, his eyes aimed downward to what Dean could only guess was the angel's own dick. Dean breathed out through his nose. 

"Friction." He huffed, "It's called friction!" Cas jerked, hips rolling in a struggle. He got shoved again and this time, Dean's face buried in his chest. The angel's scent surrounded Dean, making him lose focus for a moment.  
Cas turned his face downward again. Was his eyes always that blue, Dean had wondered. Their noses brushed, and Dean fought every urge to lean up and kiss him. 

"Dean I am so sorry!" Cas cried, jerking his hips into Dean's stomach, an all too familiar look clouding his eyes. The angel curled his fists at the sides of Dean's head.  
Dean groaned, and swore he'd punish himself later, before he rolled his hips into his "friend's" butt.

Off into the distance, Becky and her new friend watched intently, staring and engaged with Aphrodite's tv screen. Becky chewed disgustingly on her buttery popcorn.   
"Pass me the popcorn, Girl." Aphrodite ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
